Rhinestone Eyes: Green Eyes
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: Cyborg Noodle gets jealous when the real Noodle comes back after all this time. With Noodle getting all her attention what will become of this evil cyborg? Some MurdocxCyborgNoodle kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Serving Murdoc was her purpose. It was all she knew. Created to replace and be an update from the original Noodle. She was different from the original though. There was a deep corruption in this copy. She could shoot like a pro and fight as well as the real deal. Shooting bullets out of her mouth was a new feature. Probably Murdoc's greatest creation, but not his greatest asset. No, he said that about the real Noodle in an interview.

Cyborg Noodle had a small glitch that no one noticed. Because she was made with a small bit of Noodle's DNA, she was capable of feeling emotions. However, it was almost impossible for her to express them. She was unble to speak and was only able to do what Murdoc asked of her. Over years of serving Murdoc she had built a artificial relationship with him.

He'd yell at her constantly to get him rum and pick up after him. She did as he wished. Cyborg would retrieve his rum and then clean up after the drunken messes he created. Her main chores were picking up shattered bottles, getting rum, feeding Murdoc and 2D, chsing 2D when he tried to escape and Murdoc wasn't up for it, and helping with the albums. However, Cyborg didn't mind so much. She felt needed by Murdoc, but knew very well he only saw her as a servant.

While recording the Rhinestone Eyes, Noodle and Russel showed up without being expected. The video had to be cancelled altogether because they weren't ready to announce the whole album to be together again for another 2 albums. Cyborg hated Noodle the second she saw her. The way Murdoc embraced her with love and kindness. He had never treated her that way. The feeling was strange it was jealousy.

She wanted to be Noodle. To be praised like her and stop being just a servant to Murdoc. As Murdoc shooed her away, she felt bitterness inside of her. She could be like Noodle. No, she could be better.

When Cyborg returned she saw Noodle lifting Murdoc off the ground. She was outraged about Murdoc leaving her behind after the floating island crashed in the El Manana video. The sight of Cyborg's master and creator being lifted off the ground and about to be beaten up. Cyborg dropped the platter with a large bottle of rum and ran to Murdoc's rescue. The bottle smashed against the bits of plastic that made up the beach as the platter made a horrible clang with its fall.

Cyborg ran to Murdoc, but Noodle had let him go already. Murdoc gave a gesture to Cyborg to halt and instinctly she did. This time though she felt remorse towards it. She glared at Noodle with all the darkness and hatred in her heart. She was built by Murdoc so she knew this feeling quite well. Noodle looked back and sensed the corruption in Cyborg's circuits and very core. Noodle walked in the building to look for 2D.

Murdoc looked at Cyborg. He gave a slight smile to see she went for his rescue, but he looked over to see the shattered bottle.

"Cyborg, why'd you let da bloody rum go to waste? Pick that up and den get mo' rum!" snapped Murdoc with an instant change of emotions.

Cyborg immediately went to attend to her error as he had said. He didn't ask her for help. He only asked her for rum and she failed to do so. Murdoc then began to argue with Russel.

"Russel, wot da bloody hell 'ave you been eating that you're da size of da island?" smirked Murdoc.

"Bitch, don't be starting with that shit!" Russel snarled back.

Cyborg picked up the bits of broken glass and carried them in the kitchen where the trashcan would be. A piece of glass had cut her hand as her grip tightened on it. She opened her palm again when she felt a strong stinging sensation in her hand. A shard of glass had cut her hand, but she continued her work without hesitation. It was not important that she was hurt. The task must be complete no matter what happened to her.

She went outside with a rag and wiped up the rum and brought out another bottle for Murdoc. He drank it with delight and continued pshing Russel's buttons while he ran on his sinful fuel. Cyborg stood at his side and watched. Her hand wasn't even tened to and continued to bleed. Cyborg did not even make an attempt to pull the shard out.

Russel turned to Cyborg. He saw blood dripping from her hand. He grabbed her hand and picked it up. His tongue traced his sharp teeth and he licked the blood off her hand.

"Muds, that's nasty," Russel yelled with a twisted, disgusted face.

"Cyborg, get a bandaid for that and more rum," Murdoc said.

Cyborg walked away with a look of indifference, but inside was unsure about new feelings inside. As she walked to the kitchen in the alcoholic pursuit she looked at her hand that had a mixture of Murdoc's saliva and more blood drawing out. She copied his gesture and licked her hand as she entered the kitchen and grabbed more wine. The feeling wasn't the same though. She also visited the restroom to get a bandaid. She walked out with Murdoc's rum and a bandaid.

Murdoc grabbed the rum and Cyborg just applied the bandaid to her wounded hand. She held her hand out to Murdoc as if asking for a request for him to lick it again. Murdoc wasn't giving his attention to her though as he drank in more of his sinful beverage. Russel just shook his head in disgust and Cyborg walked away to tend to other matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg went in her closet for the night. Murdoc had attached all her cables and then closed the door and walked away. Cyborg began to power-down, but her eyes opened at a sudden sound. She heard Murdoc and Noodle up in the elevator laughing. Cyborg steamed at it, but she was not under any condition to do anything about it.

Her eyes closed again and she imagined what it'd be like to be Noodle. She wouldn't have to recharge and she could speak. Cyborg would be the one in the elevator laughing with Murdoc. Why did she have to sit in the cold, dark closet alone? Just because she was a machine. She was a bit human too...

As she began to shut down she thought to herself 'I could be like Noodle'. With that final thought she had entered Sleep Mode. The next day she was fully charged and ready for action. She entered in the studio to work on the album only to find that her guitar was weilded by Noodle.

The whites of her eyes lit up to the shock of her being replaced. Cyborg was there for most of the Plastic Beach album, but now was being replaced. Cyborg approached Noodle and grasped the guitar and yanked it from Noodle's hand.

"Hey!" cried Noodle as she ripped it back from Cyborg.

Cyborg was growing impatient and threw a punch at Noodle in the eye. Noodle yelled in agony and put her hands over her eye. It began to swell and was going to be quite a shiner. Noodle got up and with one eye closed and twitching in pain, she went after her guitar. Murdoc entered and saw the two Noodles fighting.

"Cyborg!" scolded Murdoc.

Cyborg immediately stopped and saluted to Murdoc obediantly. Noodle held her guitar with a feeling of vistory and grimaced at her knock-off.

"You know very well that we don't treat our guests that way. You are just a fill in for her. Go do something constructive. Feed 2-dents and get me some rum. Not in that order!" yelled Murdoc.

Cyborg did not have a heart, but as she walked away she felt something inside her break. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Strangely she never cried. She teared, but not from sadness. The bitterness filled inside her. She wished that she wouldn't let Murdoc down.

Cyborg brought eggs and toast for 2D and left his room. As she entered the kitchen, she continued crying. She got a platter and put as many bottles of rum she could fit. It was a desparate attempt to get Murdoc's favor. With a struggle of both weight and balance she managed to get it in the elevator and up to the studio.

She felt the heavy platter out for Murdoc and he grabbed a bottle. He smiled at the large amount of rum, Cyborg brought. She placed the platter on a table and looked up at Murdoc. Cyborg wanted to stay with Murdoc and wanted him all to herself. She loved him. The feeling was so unnatural, but it didn't matter. Cyborg wanted to act on these feelings, but she knew she couldn't.

He would reject her just like he rejected her to keep playing in the band. He wouldn't be attracted to an android. She wasn't real. They had Noodle the diamond and Cyborg was just a cheap rhinestone. As Murdoc and Noodle rehearsed, Cyborg watched as envy grew inside her. Those green eyes were the green-eyed monster screaming to get out.

2D entered the studio and looked at Cyborg with fear. He began to sing.

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower_

_That you made with plastic power_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away_

Cyborg stood there with a voidless gaze as 2D sang the words.

_When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_Drive on engines till they weep _

_With future pixels in factories far away_

She remained silent and tears welled up. Cyborg knew the song was about her. Everyone hated her because she wasn't the real deal. To everyone she was a cheap immitation who wanted to be the real thing.

_So call the mainland from the beach_

_Your heart is now washed up in bleach_

_The waves are rising for this time of year_

_And nobody knows what to do with the heat_

_Under sunshine pylons we'll meet while rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky_

_I got a feeling now my heart is frozen_

_All the phoses and growsin_

_Happy and after native in my soul_

_I prayed on the unmovable_

_Yeah clinging to the adam's of rock_

_Seasons seas just smooth Signs are change_

_I cant see now she said taxi_

_I that light is so I can take_

_Storm bring strange loyalties, and skies_

As the song continued Cyborg battled the strange emotions inside herself. Murdoc was drinking his rum and everyone else was into the music.

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower_

_That you made with plastic power_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away_

_(Here we go again)_

_(That's electric)_

_Helicopters fly over the beach_

_Same time everyday same routine_

_Clear target in the summer when skies are blue_

_Its part of the noise when winter comes_

_It reverberates in my lungs_

_Natures' corrupted in factories far away_

_Your loves' like rhinestones, falling from the sky_

_With future pixels in factories far away_

_Your loves' like rhinestones, falling from the sky_

_With future pixels in factories far away_

With the last of the lyrics fading into the air, Cyborg left the room in emotional agony. She wasn't wanted. After all, she was just a rhinestone who wished and tried so hard to be the glamorous diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had gone by and Cyborg had continued her chores. While fetching more rum for Murdoc, she thought to herself. Why couldn't she be Noodle besides the fact she was a cyborg. What made them truely different? They had different tastes in wardrobe and music, not to mention Cyborg felt a darkness in her, but the biggest difference was free will. Noodle had choices, but Cyborg had to do as she was told. But she could change and be more like Noodle.

After she dropped off more rum for Murdoc, she went into Noodle's room. She wasn't there. Cyborg rummaged through her drawers and took some of Noodle's clothes. She took her new clothes to the basement and went into her closet. There she quickly changed into her new wardrobe. She went to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror, but something wasn't right.

Cyborg didn't have the real Noodle's famous bruise on her face. Cyborg knew she would have to change that for the transformation to work. Cyborg lifted her left hand and clenched it tightly into a fist. Using the mirror she aimed at the right side of her face. With all her might she sent her fist straight into her eye. As the pain surged into her face, she winced up at her reflection. In about an hour the red area of her face would swell and form a great bruise.

She smiled weakly to see her plan was coming through. Her wardrobe worked out. She was wearing Noodle's tights and small white dress. The physical transformation was complete, but now was time for the personality tweeks.

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg instinctively ran to the source of the call. Murdoc was the owner of the harsh call and Cyborg stood before him. Murdoc at first glance thought it was Noodle, but took a double take. He saw the connectors on her arm and chuckled for a second.

"Cyborg, now that you're done playing dress-up, get me some more rum, oh and clean this mess," order Murdoc as he threw an empty rum bottle on the floor. Cyborg watched the glass shattered and as the high-pitch noise ran in the air, Cyborg looked at her creator. She hated him, but loved him at the same time. When her transformation was complete, maybe he would love her too.

No one loved Cyborg. To everyone she was a poser. Gorillaz fans would send hate mail all the time to remind her she was not the real Noodle and that she was a poser. Deep inside she knew this to be true. She wanted to be the real Noodle.

In shame and self-hatred, she picked up the broken glass and threw it in the garbage. With a rag, she cleaned any rum that may have been on the floor. Murdoc came back in the kitchen. He watched Cyborg for a few seconds as she cleaned the remaining mess.

"Cyborg, go to Dave," ordered Murdoc.

Cyborg saluted and went to the basement where Dave was waiting. He turned her off for a moment and inspected her. Murdoc had joined Dave in the basement to see what was up. Dave had just finished his examination.

"I honestly don't see anything wrong with her, Murdoc," said Dave which was a strange thing for him to say. He always claimed things were on the frizz even when they weren't.

"Nuthing?" questioned Murdoc.

"Not a thing, boss," confirmed Dave.

"Then why is she acting so strange?" demanded Murdoc.

"Well, you said she was made from Noodle's DNA right?"

"Yeah, wot of it?"

"It may be some kind of identity crisis. The real Noodle returned so Cyborg may not know who she is now."

"Yeah... maybe..."

Murdoc stroked his chin in thought. He then looked at Dave.

"Just reboot her and stuff her in the closet to charge," ordered Murdoc as he left and boarded the lift.

Dave followed Murdoc's instructions and continued on with his business. Cyborg awoke in her dark, cold prison. Startled she ran out immediately. She was not Noodle. Not yet. She ran to the bathroom and checked her reflection.

A dark bruise was on her face now. A mixture of blues, blacks, reds, and purples meshed on her face to create a large bruise. Cyborg stroke it in admiration. She looked so much like Noodle now. A small smile formed on her face.

Her next mission would be to learn to speak like Noodle. She snuck into Murdoc's study and picked up a large dictionary from the bookshelf. She tiptoed back to the basement and held the book out to Dave. If anyone was to help her it was Dave.

Dave looked at her and asked for icetea. Unable to say no, Cyborg fulfilled his request. Afterwards she held the dictionary out to him.

"Wot of it?" he asked with a sip of tea.

Cyborg pointed to the book and then her lips. She opened her mouth and gave gestures and hints that she wanted to speak.

"You hungry?"

Cyborg shook her head and looked up the word speak in the dictionary. She held the book out to him and pointed to the word.

"You want to speak?" Dave finally asked.

Cyborg nodded anxiously.

"Well, I'll see wot I can do," Dave answered as he finished his tea.

Cyborg jumped in the air excitedly in the fantasy of having a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say when I first started writing this story, I was not a big fan of Cyborg Noodle. However, the more I get into this story the more I feel sympathetic for her. Thank you everyone. By the way, I just got Rise of the Ogre. Yay!**

Cyborg woke up with David staring right at her. Shocked at first, she got up and almost banged heads with the clumsy mechanic. She touched her face at a strange feeling in her. David looked at her with a bit of caution.

"I finished the modifications, try it out," said David.

Cyborg raised a brow at him in confusion. She felt her throat and wondered. Did he give her a voice? She opened her mouth and moved her lips soundlessly. After a few tries, she managed to get a simple noise past her lips.

"H-hel-lo mmmy name is Nood-le," said the Cyborg in broken English and surprisingly she sounded exactly like the real thing.

She turned to David and gave him a hug. It was so unnatural, but she didn't know what else to do. David felt awkward in the position, but was too timid to squirm or deny this action.

"Thank you so much," Cyborg annunciated the words.

"You're welcome?" replied David with confusion.

Cyborg ran down the hall and straight to the bathroom. There she looked at her reflection and practiced speaking like Noodle until the earthshattering voice of Murdoc summoned her.

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg ran to Murdoc and saluted him with obedience. He was steamed. Murdoc held up an empty rum bottle and his lips looked dry, which meant he had been without rum for too long. He was drunk, but still had room for more. The sinful liquid had brought the devil out from within him and Cyborg was mistaken to answer this drunken, hating call.

"Where's mmmy rummmm?" the hateful man slurred as he dropped another bottle onto the hard plastic that made up the beach.

"I'm sorry Murdoc, I will get more right away," Cyborg answered.

"I don't remmmemmmber yoooou speakinnnnn," Murdoc said confused.

"Well Dave helped me and-"

"Go in my room and I'll deal with you," ordered Murdoc.

Cyborg did as he commanded and was forced to drag the drunken bassist bastard into the lift and finally his chambers. Murdoc was only wearing pants at the time since he was catching some sun outside. He dropped his pants to the ground because he liked to be all natural especially when drunk. When he got shit-faced enough, he would even try to do things to Cyborg forgetting she wasn't real.

This was not the first time this happened. Murdoc would push Cyborg on the bed and take hold of her. He would tear her clothes off and push inside her. However, Cyborg was unable to pull away or protest. She would do as she was told and just accept her fate.

Today was different though because she was modified. Murdoc was standing before Cyborg naked and he grinned at Cyborg. The fanatasy that was powered by the rum ran rapidly through the sick Satanist's mind. He tore her dress off and Cyborg stood there with only undergarments left. She couldn't push away or say no. She wanted to, but then she didn't. The way a prisoner grows feelings to its captor was the longing Cyborg felt for Murdoc. She thought that maybe this time he wanted her because she was more human.

Murdoc was sadistic in the bedroom though. He liked to hold his partner down and make them suffer. Cyborg was a strange type who could feel, but not express. He stripped her viciously of any clothes left and she laid there naked. Cyborg was convincing herself that she was becoming Noodle.

He began throwing fists into her body and yelling harsh words. His eyes filled with a vicious lust. He pushed inside her, but there was not anything really there. She wasn't completely human.

"Scream you bitch! No one will come. I own you and you're not worth shit. That's okay though you cheap slut. I only want you for myself!" sneered Murdoc as he unleashed his punishment on her.

Cyborg was told to scream and she did. Even though he was drunk, he was right. She belonged to him. She was a possession an object. As Murdoc finished with her, she looked up and wished it was over.

Murdoc left the bedroom without even getting decent. Cyborg continued to lay there and stare at the ceiling. Her hopes crumbled before her eyes. She wasn't worth shit. A cheap rhinestone. Nothing more...


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for the last chapter. I have to say I didn't put a full effort into it, but this one should be better.**

Cyborg had dressed herself with the torn dress and got up from the bed as a passed out Murdoc was on the bed and resting beside her. She walked down the hallway and turned to Noodle. Noodle was about to scold her for stealing her clothes, but after seeing the shape the dress and Cyborg was in she held back her words and refrained from any harsh actions.

Later on everyone was watching videos on Youtube. Noodle was laughing so hard as 2D blushed at the slideshows some of their fans had made. Murdoc was a little hungover, but he was able to watch them as well. With a bottle of rum in his hand he looked at the screen of the laptop on Noodle's lap.

"Why do all these fans set me up with Face-ache?" complained a shocked Murdoc.

2D studied the pictures of the slideshow and looked at Murdoc with a grin.

"You're never that nice to me, Murdoc," snickered 2D.

Murdoc began choking 2D and Noodle clicked on the next video.

"Hey guys, Cyborg has a video; you should call her over," suggested Noodle.

"CYBORG!" yelled Murdoc.

Cyborg came and looked at the screen. She then looked at the comments people had left.

_I like the real Noodle better, Cyborg Noodle is scary as shit!_

_I want the old Noodle._

_I actually like Cyborg Noodle. She's kickass. It wasn't her fault that Murdoc built her._

_I can't wait for Noodle to have a showdown with Cyborg Noodle._

Cyborg grew angry at the comments from the fans. Even they hated her. They especially hated her. How dare she replace Noodle in her absence. Cyborg knocked the screen over and walked away with hatred for herself and the real Noodle. If the real Noodle was gone for good than maybe they'd appreciate her more.

Cyborg took alert to her last thought. She could get rid of the real Noodle. If she was gone then that meant they would have to settle for her. Better yet, she could make them believe Cyborg Noodle was dead and that Noodle was alive. She would be Noodle. No more hateful messages, no orders from Murdoc, and being loved and accepted by everyone. It was too perfect. She turned to Noodle who was dusting off her computer. It was able to work even after that beating. Cyborg smiled evily at Noodle as she began to make plans in her mind.

If she was going to kill Noodle it would have to be clean and untracable back to her. Murdoc walked over to Cyborg.

"Cyborg go to your closet and recharge!" snarled Murdoc in a haze of rage.

Cyborg did as she was told. She recharged in the closet and her plans would have to be put on hold. Murdoc went in the closet and yelled at Cyborg for her misbehavior.

"Why did you knock over Noodle's computer?" asked Murdoc.

"I just got mad," answered Cyborg quietly.

"How did you learn to speak?"

"David helped me. I just want to be more human."

"Cyborg, you are a robot and you always will be. You can live with people and try to act like them all you want, but you will never be human. Just do what you're good at: serving rum and cleaning this dump."

"Yes, Murdoc."

Murdoc left and Cyborg felt something in her die. Still she held on to a little bit of hope. She just wanted people to believe she was human.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize to all my readers who had to wait so long for this chapter. I just got a kitten who requires constant attention and I had writer's block, but I'm back. Review please. By the way my cat is also a fan of the Gorillaz :D.**

Instead of charging that night, Cyborg sat in the darkness of her closet devising a way to destroy Noodle. Cyborg smiled to herself at the fantasies of gruesome ways to destroy her idol. The one she wanted to be so bad. However, she knew the kill would have to be clean and untracable to her in any way.

The idea came to her. She'll make it look like suicide, but how? She thought carefully and came up with a plan. She would smother Noodle in her sleep and tie Noodle to something heavy. Noodle's body would be dropped in the ocean and sink into the deep, dark merciless liquid. Cyborg would make it look like it was her who died. A few bits of metal and scrap could pose to make it look like she had malfunctioned and fell in the sea. Cyborg Noodle could be the real Noodle then.

Cyborg smiled darkly and crept out of the darkness of her closet and passed Dave who had fallen asleep on the job. She went towards the lift and pressed one of the glowing buttons. She awaited the lift and there was a ding as the doors opened. She walked inside and the doors closed behind her. The floors passed by and finally the doors opened and with a optimistic ding, Cyborg stepped out. She crept closer to Noodle who was sound asleep in her queen-sized bed.

Cyborg smiled as she continued with her plan. She picked up one of the pillows laying on Noodle's bed and tiptoed closely to Noodle's side. She bit her lip at the pleasurable thought of finally being loved and appreciated. Cyborg then shoved the pillow over Noodle's face, blocking her breath and a way to live.

Noodle squirmed and her hands came out trying to grab something as if reaching for an imaginary life preserver. Her legs kicked and managed to knock Cyborg over. Noodle pulled the pillow from her face and breathed heavily as her body desperately reached out for air. She looked at her shadow self whose eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room. Noodle grinded her teeth and she pounced Cyborg fiercly.

"What the fuck!" yelled Noodle as she pinned Cyborg to the ground.

"I want to be you! You don't appreciate what you have here. You had millions of fans and bandmates who respect you. Yet, you go missing for several years like you could care less. I was built to fill in for you, but I was always hated. I'm criticized because everyone thinks I'm a huge poser. I wish I could be like you though!" Cyborg answered as tears started to fall along with her plans.

Cyborg pushed Noodle off and threw a punch into her right eye to add further damage to her bruises. Noodle hissed in pain and fell back. 2D and Murdoc busted into the room to find Cyborg with blood dripping off her hand and Noodle covering her seriously damaged eye.

"Wot the bloody hell?" exclaimed Murdoc at the sight.

"Oh no Noodle!" 2D cried as he rushed to Noodle's aid.

Cyborg looked at Murdoc in terror. She knew it was all over for her. She was so close too. Noodle got up and broke one of Cyborg's arms from behind her. Cyborg shrieked as bits of machinery and fell to he floor and blood dripped from her. She fell over in pain and the rest of the bandmates carried her outside to the ocean.

Cyborg's body was tied to a heavy bag of trash and thrown into the visous sea. Cyborg looked up as she sank deeper and deeper into the water. She looked at the bubbles floating up to the surface and wished she could do the same. This wasn't supposed to be her. The real Noodle had switched on her.

Why did she have to die this way. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She was just a rhinestone who wanted to be a diamond. The last of the bubbles were small and slipped away from Cyborg's body. The worthless hated rhinestone sank into the darkness of the sea to return to the hell she was already living. A rhinestone who just wanted to be loved and held like a precious diamond.


End file.
